Kidnapped In Time
by Night-Corpse
Summary: Nya is kidnapped! O.O Jay is losing his mind. A few surprises and familiar faces along the way. Will the Ninja rescue Nya from this terrible man? Will she survive? Will they...Okay...I should stop asking questions. Rated T just to be safe! :D Don't worry. like my other storys. ROMANCE! :P This contains charcater Death, mild humor(IDK :P) Romance, blood, birth , etc. NyaXJay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Kidnapped.

(Jay's POV)

I don't understand why in the world I'd be up at a time like this. It's 4:30am and I'm sitting here wide awake. I had a bad feeling for no reason at all. C'mon Jay...fall asleep...I prompted myself. No luck. "Great...just great." I muttered. I sat there for what seemed like years as I slowly dozed, even though it was 20 minutes, when I heard footsteps. Who's up at this time? I thought as I quickly rolled over and reached up to tap Nya on the shoulder. Only she wasn't there. "Nya?" I asked. We share a bunk bed in my room, she's top I'm bottom.. I get up and stand on the ladder she uses to get into bed. "Nya?" It was dark so I couldn't see if she was there. I felt the covers. No one there anymore. I panicked. "NYA?!"I rushed to turn on the light. I looked again and saw nothing. I did Spinjitzu and I changed into my ninja suit, I quietly unlocked the door and sneaked out. Good thing Sensei leaves an Night-Light on, when he needs a refill on tea for the night.. I thought to myself as I turned a corner. I suddenly heard a noise...it sounded like someone was struggling. "Nya? Nya is that you?" I ask. I heard footsteps take off...I tried to follow,but couldn't see, and tripped, I crashed into the table. The Footsteps got fainter and fainter as I stood up and continued to run after them.I heard a girl scream my name.. A very terrified scream. What scared me the most...It was Nya screaming. The door slammed and loud footsteps were planted on the deck as he sped to an vechile.I heard a car start I made it to the deck and I saw a yellow sports car. It turned around and screeched it's breaks as it took off around the corner from the Destinys Bounty. She was gone, and it was all my fault... I sat down and cried a little, I missed her already, I loved her...I might not ever see her again.I thought with tears pouring down my face. I wiped them away then I ran to Kai's room he shared with Emma, My twin sister. She had Gold hair with red and brown highlights, her eyes could change colours, Purple, yellow, pink, blue and red with flames sometimes. "Kai!" I yelled pounding on the door. I stood there for 20 minutes yelling his ripped open the door finally. "WHAT?!" He shouted. I told him what had happened, His eyes widened. He got more awake with every word, Soon Emma woke up and was comforting Kai as I went to tell Cole and Connally, Zane and Zayna, ,Lloyd and Lilly, Sensei and Misako and Dareth and Delilah. Everyone that morning was shocked at this sudden event. I was the most shocked and scared. I couldn't help but wonder...Would I ever see her again? I wish I had been up earlier and had caught the Abductor. After registering my thoughts and this event I realized this wasn't a dream...she was actually gone...I felt tears stinging my eyes again. But I held them back as best I can...Nya, Where could you be?

(At the scene)

(Nya's POV)

I had been startled awake by someone putting their hand on my mouth to keep me from screaming in fright. I kicked but it was no use...he grabbed me and lifted me from my bed. I wanted to give him such a beating...but I'll save that for my brother, he'll be sooo mad...I can't bear to watch it. We passed Kai and Emma's Dormitory door, I kicked it as hard as I can, I expected to see an young man with spiky hair that was ruffled from sleep and an pretty strawberry blonde/brunette appear at the door. No such luck...I tried to yell out their names along with Jay's but my kidnapper grasped my lips shut and kept walking. I heard scrambling in the other room then someone yell 'NINJAGO!' "Jay..." I smiled in hope. I listened and could identify an creaking of an door. I'm going to be rescued...I thought as the man stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't hear my...ahem...boy...ummm...friend?! Lets just call him 'Jay' sneaking down the hall. Well...you're not supposed to hear Ninja are you? "Nya? Nya, is that you?" He asks. DON'T SPEAK! The kidnapper ran towards the back exit. JAY! HELP ME! I thought in alarm. He tripped and crashed hard into the table. Good one genius...anymore FAILURES? I facepalmed with my free hand. He stole to the deck his footsteps making the loudest noises. CLICK CLICK CLICK...Going down the steps to his yellow sports car. I couldn't help but cry in his arms. I might never see my family again...didn't lose enough people I cared about? First my parents...now Jay and Kai...Emma,Connally, Zayna, Zane, Lilly, Lloyd, Cole, Misako and Sensei...Maybe Dareth...definitely Delilah My Kidnapper shoved me into the back seat, I looked at him with horrified eyes. I heard Jay running down the steps trying to foil his plans and that was all I heard before he shut the door. I kicked and screamed. Suddenly I felt an large pain in my left arm. I saw a large needle come out of the seat where I was lying. I yanked it out. I felt woozy. He jumped into the car as my eyes began to feel heavy and close. The last thing I remember was...the sound of an loud engine and then all went black...

(8 hours LATER...)

"Where am I?" I looked around in worry. "Somewhere...where you're family is never going to find you until you promise..." "Promise what?" I asked into thin air, I felt stupid. "We'll discuss this later Nya." "HOW'D YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I screamed, I was ticked...and you don't want to mess with an ticked Woman!(A/N "No doubt Nya! xD"). "I've been watching you, I know every little detail down to you're shining eyes and raven red-black hair.." Well thats not creepy..."Please...Let me go." I cried,pulling on the 'Tears and small squeaky voice'. "No!" He yelled his voice bouncing off all the walls, That failed..."You will stay here! and thats final! Michellea, get her something to eat and drink...we don't need her dying..." He stepped out of the room. A girl stepped into view. She had long hair...black..pitch black, and was wearing a grey jumpsuit with yellow flames... She was an ninja...maybe...I couldn't tell between my bad vision and the darkness. "Here..." She handed me an tray. It had Coke and some soup. I gladly accepted...it was better than nothing and I was starving..."Thanks..." I replied slowly...I didn't know whether or not to trust her..."I'm sooo sorry you had to be brought her," She clung to my ankles. "You don't want to be...He turns you into his slave!" She cried. I gasped. "How long have you been here?" I ask. She looks at me. "That is not important...we need to get you out of here," She replied with her british accent. "Who are you?" I ask. She lifted her head. "He calls me Michellea, or Specimen M. But my real name is... 'Rihanna. I just like it better spelt Reanna'(A/N "Yes...Her name is Reanna.")" Her face was suddenly able to view...No..."Reanna?" I ask tears flowing like a waterfall down my face in front of my Best Friend. "Nya?" I nod. She jumps at me and I hug her. So thats where you disappeared to...He stole you...Oh Reanna...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kai's POV) Jay was getting worried about Nya, I knew he cared for her...Heck...he loved her! I walked over to him and ushered him into a nearby clearing. I had decided something... "What?" He asks. "I have something I want to tell you." I admitted...it would be nice to have an brother..."If you ever want to propose to my sister..." Jay's Eyes go wide. "You have my permission." I finished. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You mean...I can propose to her?" He asks. I nodded. "YES!" He punches the air. I smiled. "C'mon! Let's FIND NYA!" He yelled. "You mean..." I started. "What?" He asks. "Your future Bride-to-be." He busts out laughing. "Yeah...My Bride-to be." He smiled. We walked on.

MY POV! XD

Jay and Kai walked along the gloomy trails of Ninjago. Nya had been missing for over 12 hours and they still hadn't found her. Jay was getting Paranoid...very Paranoid. Kai almost ended up carrying him kinda Paranoid. Everyone was cold. Old man winters icy blasts never helped and a search party in the dead middle of Winter...was not very likely to make it out with all of them still alive. Zane looked right at home with the freezing blasts of the harsh wind, "ZANE?! HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS?!" Cole yelled threw the howls. "I am Ice...you forget." He pointed out. Cole rolled his eyes and kept walking. Suddenly Lloyd collapsed. Misako ran to her son's aid. "My leg...it's frozen," He cried. "And it had to be the one I broke while fighting my Father." He moaned. "Misako...,we need some blankets to wrap around his leg." Sensei said. She nodded and trudged over to Jay's backpack. "What are you doing?" He asked. "We need some blankets, Lloyds broken leg is frozen stiff, he can't move." Jay's eyes filled with worry. "We need the Green Ninja." He muttered. "It's our prophecy...it's his Destiny...it's...my proposal to...Nya..." "GUYS!" Zane called. "The Falcon found Nya's supposed Destination!" He yelled. Jay cheered, Kai did his normal happy dance. (When he is happy...which isn't often apparently...:P) The search party ran to the falcon...he made a big X in the middle of the snow, right down to the frozen ground to indicate he found Nya. Kai melted the ice of the door and Cole pushed. The rock holding the door sealed moved and torches lit the way to a small room. In the middle was a chair...Guess who was tied to it? Nya! Jay ran toward her. "Nya! I'm so glad we found you!" He hugged her. She struggled and Jay soon saw her mouth was tied. He gasped as she pointed from under her bonds to 2 angry silver eyes. ...end of part one...:P

PART 2! :D

The hand that belonged to the eyes, punched Jay making blood drip from his nose. Jay hit the floor. He was knocked out. "I knew they were coming for you...just...not so soon..." He grabbed Reanna out of 'La la land' and showed her to the ninja. "I knew you were coming as soon as these two tried to escape!" He said angrily. Bolts shot out of the ground and pinned the ninja to chairs. Kai struggled. "LET US GO!"He kicked thin air, The man appeared behind Kai and grasped his arm...twisting it so Kai actually screamed out in pain. "DON'T HURT HIM!" Emily started crying. He stopped torturing Kai and looked toward the waterfall of tears pouring down her face as she watched the love of her life suffer in the hands of the villain. He walked over to Emma her tears increasing with each heavy breath. "Who are you?" Zayn(stupid spell checker.. -.-) asked. He sighed. "That you don't need to know..,." He replied. "IT'S OUR BUSINESS!" Kai screamed. "DUDE...or Whatever you're name is...YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!" "His name is...Jeramee." A female voice came from the room. Jeramee spun...And...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! I have a few questions...but first on with the story! Enjoy chapter 3 of "Kidnapped in Time!"**

* * *

Continued...

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you." She replied to his cold stare. "Also known as...'Fire Shadow.'" She added. A surge of darkness flew though Jeramee as he screamed in anger. "YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Reanna rolled her eyes and walked over to Kai and with an quick swish of her sword he was free, she did this to the other ninja and they joined in the fight of their lives. Jay tried to shock him but missed. Cole jumped into the ground coming up beside Fire Shadow he tried to headlock him but was too late. Fire Shadow grasped his arm and flung him. Zane watched as he hit the wall. His steel blue eyes lit up with anger he threw the sharp weapons at Jeramee's head, he grabbed them out of thin air, nothing but a small scratch on his hand he crushed the end and threw them back at Zane, they crashed into him and pinned him. Kai charged at Fire Shadow. Suddenly flames appeared at Kai's feet. "What the..." Kai exclaimed, watching the fire dance. The Flames swirled against Fire Shadows body and with an evil laugh...he was gone. The sudden burst of light hurt the Ninja's eyes. The shielded, Nya grasped Jay for dear life as a scream erupted her and Emma's lips in terror, After the recovered... They soon began the hunt for Fire Shadow...

* * *

Fire Shadows POV

Where should I take her? I thought to myself...Maybe I should take her... no they will find me...hmm...They have a robotic falcon, and a Nindroid...I know where.. the underworld! I set off on my journey to check out the place...see if it's really abandoned...Then..I would begin my stalking...

* * *

Sensei's POV

"Nya, are you alright?" Jay asks Nya in wonder. "I-I-I don't k-know...Oh J-J-Jay! I m-m-missed you." She flung her arms on Jay's neck. He smiled at the tears on Nya's cheeks. He wiped them away with the swift brush of his hand. "Nya..?" Rihanna pulls a dart out of Nya's arm where she was stabbed with Jeramee's 'Car shot' I gasped and lunged at her. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" I grabbed the dart out of her hand, Nya looked alarmed. Misako studied the dart. "Nya...Oh no..." She breathed. "What is it?" Jay said, frightened through gritted teeth. "Nya...I don't know how to say this..."I said sadly. "you only have two weeks to live...before the poison overcomes you and kills you..." Her eyes widen, Jay gasps and stares at Nya whose tears had increased. "Nya...why didn't you tell me?" Kai puts his hand on her shoulder, playing with the curls under her short black hair. "HOW COULD I IF I DIDN'T KNOW MYSELF?!" She screamed. "The one that was poisoned." She added softly. "Is there a cure Uncle?" Lloyd asks holding back his tears. "No...I-" I was cut off by Misako. "There is an cure Lloyd," Nya looked hopeful. "But it's impossible to get..." Jay put his hands in his head. Crying. "Nya...No..." Zane says. Cole rested his arm on his shoulder but Zane pulled away, rushing down to the walkway...Cole looked alarmed and hurt...Zane never rejected his comfort...never...

* * *

****Zane's POV

I run to my Falcon. He sensed I was upset. "I am okay...just very sad...Nya might die..." I said to him, petting his head. He knew Nya...he loved Nya..She would pet him and give him treats. I don't think she should die...What would Jay and Kai become? Nothing...My Falcon cawed in alarm. "I know...you're sad too..." I said totally unaware of the scenario. A black shadow appeared. Suddenly turning red. Fire shadow...I thought as I was hit...then all went black...I awoke in the same spot...just it was...darker. had the others left without me? I looked around. I couldn't move..."I sense my gears were rusting in this heavy rain..."My body was sore. I looked for my Falcon. He was up in an tree. Hiding. Blood stained my white kimono. I was tied. "Falcon! Get me an sweep of where I am!" I called, not being able to breathe, I hope I see my friends soon...especially Nya. The Falcon took up into the air, but slowly made his way down. "FALCON?!" I cried. He dropped to the ground on the wet grass. "No, first Nya...NO, NO, NOOOO!" I punched the ground crying harder than I have ever...I soon fell alseep...with the heavy tears leaving my miserable body to die...

* * *

Reanna's POV

She never knew what her life would bring...Oh Nya...why is it always you that get the bad stuff? I would happily take your place...You were a awesome best friend to me like no one else. I'm gonna miss you...with every beat of my heart...You were like my Sister...the one I never knew...If only I did meet my sister before...before...the car accident that killed my Mother, Father and her. Maybe it's fate that I was supposed to have no parents...Maybe they needed me to be with you...I'll never know...your going to die...I will literally kill myself if you do...I never wanted this to happen...Why You? Why you? I sat down and cried a little. I suddenly saw something...I wish I had never seen...I'm a psyhic..I've never told anyone but...I am...I saw Nya...she's...going to...have triplets... and...oh my god...no...no..no...I put my hands over my head and cried harder...SHE WAS GOING TO DIE GIVING BIRTH! And...later...the little ones will...

* * *

Cole's POV

I wondered if Zane is alright. We couldn't find him at the Bounty so we're looking for him in Ninjago city...No luck so far...Zane where could you be? How hard is it to find an Darn Nindroid?! Misako and Nya should have been...Well...not Nya, but Misako should be able to locate and track Zane and his Falcon threw they're set ups by . C'mon Zane!

show yourself...please...

* * *

**Bet no one was expecting that eh?**

**Question time! YAY!**

**1. Who is your fave in this story?**

**2. What is your element for Reanna and Emma?**

**3. Should I post my new story "Difference" ? **

**R&R please!**

**PS Please check out my other Ninjago story: Everything ;) THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again here is another chapter of "Kidnapped in Time" Things are heating up as the Ninja try to find the cure, Will they find Zane? HMmmm?! :P Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you guys. :3**

* * *

Chapter 4

Misako's POV

"How are you Nya?" Jay asked. He hadn't moved from Nya's bedside for 2 days.

Ah love...Were we this silly when we were in love? "I Don't know Jay...I'm going to die, aren't I?." She said. Tears pouring. "Nya, we can get the cure...Were the Ninja! We'll be able to help you! And I'm going to keep that promise. You know why?" He asked. "Why?" She smiled. "I love you.." He said. kissing her lightly on the forehead, She giggled. "I don't have long to live..." She said. "I know...I know...Wish us luck hun." I walked in. "Luck!" she perked up. "Jay, time to go," Kai said...getting annoyed. "Okay...coming." Jay stood up. "Hold on in there...we'll be back soon." Nya hugged him. "I'll miss you." She whispered. I smiled. I wish I was still young...I turned from the door and watched Kai's face, interesting shade of...red...oh crap...

* * *

Lloyd's POV

C'mon Jay! How long does it take to say "Hey! I'm leaving and you might die while I'm gone getting you're cure! So yah I love ya BYE!"?! Ugh...I don't mean that...I'm just annoyed and stressed. I'm going to miss Nya...don't think that Lloyd...She's going to be fine. "JAY HURRY UP!" Kai screamed. "COMING! FOR THE 100TH TIME KAI!" "JAY WALKER DON'T YOU THREATEN ME!" "OH! WOULDN'T I?! I HAPPEN TO LOVE HER!? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID GOODBYE TO HER!" Jay yelled. "THAT'S IT!" Uh-oh...the floor show's about to begin... "BOY'S! STOP IT!" Nya cried. No one heard. "ENOUGH!" Sensei and Misako yelled. "LETS GO ALREADY!" Sensei was ticked. I mean really TICKED! I haven't ever seen him this mad before...Wow...I don't know If I wanna ever again...that's scary...especially with that beard...It gave me shivers. Then...we walked out the door and headed onward to the cure..._Good luck Nya_...I thought...

* * *

**Ahahaha, Especially with that beard :P Oh, Lloyd your funny. :D**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be long I promise ;)**

**R&R please! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

Kai's POV

"JAY HURRY UP!" I screamed. "COMING! FOR THE 100TH TIME KAI!" He yelled.

"JAY WALKER, DON'T YOU THREATEN ME!" "OH ! WOULDN'T I?! I HAPPEN TO LOVE HER!?" H e yelled. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID GOODBYE TO HER!" He screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, ready to knock Ja y's eyes to the back of his head. I rais ed my hand and he blocked. "BOY'S! STOP IT!" Nya cried. No one heard. "ENOUGH!" Sensei and Misako yelled. We froze... "L ETS GO ALREADY!" I looked at Jay as we b oth paused. Sensei was breathing heavy.. .WOW...that was...real scary...I put my hand down and ran out of the room, yelli ng a small "Goodbye" to Nya, I left the place...I kept going until I reached the Ultra Sonic raider, I guess I could wai t...soon, the others caught up to me. I was still angry, I made sure someone els e took my seat beside Jay, I didn't want to see his face right now...

* * *

LATER...

We soon left and were trudging through t he forest. The snow was in my boots and melting. I shivered as a heap of snow fe ll in my face. I was still angry at "HIM "...I hope Nya is alright with Misako... PLEASE LET HER LIVE! Jay started to comp lain to Cole about me...Oh, well I have my own thoughts about him!

* * *

Kai's Thoughts:

_Grrr...That Jay Walker really bites me s ometimes...does he deserve Nya? I mean.. .she's wonderful to be around...he's, le ss than pleasant to be around at the bes t of times, but she adores him. He makes her laugh..he makes her cry...Well...do esn't everyone make a woman cry? Women a re the most sensitive..Too bad I grew up with 2...*Sigh* But at least he cheers her up when she is crying...My heart sof tens at the sight of her crying, and tha t's a fact! I can't stand it...even when Emma cries. I know she has feeling's fo r me...I know I do...I love her...I woul d die if she died...Emma is the best per son in the world...Is this really love I 'm feeling? Me? Kai? I've never loved si nce my mother died and my girlfriend Kir a disappeared after me and her fell off of a cliff, I think she didn't survive.. .I only did..._

* * *

I felt tears sting my eyes...but I thoug ht of my sister...the one thing that was a treasure to me other than Emma. "Lets keep going! We need that cure!" I start to speed up as I yell those words. I to re into the underbrush leaving my friend s far behind...If only I knew where I wa s going...oh Zane...where are you?

* * *

(A/N! :D Jay is going to sing! LOL Along with some jokes :P)

Jay's POV

"OH Nya! WHERE ARE YOU NYA?!" I sang ful l of energy. "JAY! SHUT UP! YOU SUCK AT SINGING!" Cole yelled. "Well...you have bad cooking!" I yelled back. He stuck hi s tongue out. "Very funny smart alec!" I stick my tongue out back at him. Cole t ackles me. "HEY! GET OFF!" I yelled laug hing. "Not until I get revenge!" He wres tled me, he pushes my face into the ice and into the frozen water then brings my head up, "YOU DIMBULB!" I screamed with suppressed laughter, I pushed him into the snow. He laughed as he threw a snowb all in my face, "JAY!" Kai called. Uh-oh ... "What is it?" I asked. "Nya is on vi deo chat on my iphone, She wants to talk to you." I nodded, "Hi Nya! How are you doing Honey?" I asked. "Jay...there is something I need to tell you..." I heard .

Could this mean anything about the cure? or was it about our relationship? I'm w orried...what if she wants to break up? I'd absolutely die! Oh...Nya...please... don't...break...up..with..me...I prayed as she breathed heavily. "Nya? Are you o kay?" I asked. "Yeah...just a little tir ed..."She whispered. "What did you-" I w as cut off. "I have something to tell yo u Love..." She started. "it's really imp ortant, it should come a few days before I die, maybe even this second." I loved when she called me 'Love' I love britis h accents. My sister has one actually... She's q Mutant. They called her Emma Fro st at the facility. (That is in another story :D) "What? What's coming?" I asked . I was alarmed. I didn't know what to e xpect...what did she mean 'Coming'? Oohh ...I'm really frightened... "What is it? " I asked.

"Jay... I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**O.O say what Nya? :P** Question time! :3

1. Did this chapter shock you?

2. Any Elements for Emma yet? :D

R&R please! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Nya's POV)

I called Kai on his Cell. "Hi Kai!" I said. "Can you put me on Facetime? I want to talk to Jay for a moment." I added. "Sure Nya." He smiled. Kai put me on. "Hi Nya! How are you doing Honey?" Jay asks me. "Jay...there is something I need to tell you..." I said. His eyes went wide. I knew he was thinking about something but...what?

"Nya? Are you okay?" He jolted me out of my thoughts. "Yeah...just a little tired..." I replied. "What did you-" I cut him off. "I have something to tell you Love...it's really important, it should come a few days before I die, maybe even this second." I said. He went back into thought. "What? What's coming?" He finally asked. He looked worried and frightened. "What is it?"

"Jay... I'm pregnant..." I smiled. His eyes go wide in shock and his jaw went down longer than Misako's braid. "Jay? HELLOOOOO!" I waved. "You mean...I'm...a...FATHER?!" Jay yelled. The others turned in curiosity. "YES! don't tell anyone...not even my brother. Okay?" I asked. He nodded. "I love you." I looked into his eyes. "I love you too." He whispered. Then I hung up. "Oh Jay...I hope you make our child the best...even if I am never around...Please...let him take care of whoever..." I whispered.

* * *

Kai's POV

Why did Jay shout 'FATHER?!'? Hmmmm...

"Jay...why did you shout like that and...WHY ARE YOU PALE?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I panicked. "IS NYA ALRIGHT?!" He nodded. "I promised not to tell you...but...She's..." He trailed off. "She's what? What Jay?" I asked. "She's...pregnant" He whispered. "What?" "Nya...she's...Pregnant." I could feel my face drain color like I lost all my blood. My heart stopped. "SHE'S PREGNANT?!" I screamed. Everyone turned. "What's going on Kai?" Emma looked at me demanding an answer. "MY SISTER IS PREGNANT!" I yelled. The look on her face was ridiculous. I would have laughed. "KAI!" Jay screamed pinning me against a tree. "What part of it is an secret if you tell?!" "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" I complained. He calmed down..."Oh...I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry Kai," I smiled. "It's okay...I forgive you." He laughed. "Thanks Kai."

* * *

Emma's POV (Wondering weren't you? :P)

*Sigh*...He's Wonderful...Why haven't I noticed him like this before? Man...I'm an doozy...well..at the best of times I mean..but other than that...OMIGOSH! Were outside Fire Shadows lair! Wait...would he be using that poison dart if he didn't have any cure? He's got to know where to get it! Or he must have it... "GUYS! I THINK I KNOW WHERE THE CURE IS!" I screamed, Kai came running. "Where Emma?" He asked. I pointed. "Fire shadows old lair? You think he has any idea where the cure is?" I nodded. "GUYS!" He called. "EMMA 'ALMOST' FOUND THE CURE!" Soon...Nya soon...you'll be back...I hope...We walked in...only to have a surprise...All went black as I felt something hard hit me in the neck then the head...

* * *

**Authors note: I had to double chapters again! Google drive is making em short T.T Still...please enjoy ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Nya's POV

*Yawn.* Good nap. I got up to see if I could make anything to eat. Misako stayed behind to keep me company. "This is an Man's trip." She giggled. "Hello Sleepyhead! Good to see you up and looking mighty perky!" Misako laughed. "Hi Misako, How long did I sleep for?" I asked. "3 Day's." She replied. "WHAT?!" I drop the Orange Juice. I stared at the clock. _Omigosh, It's 11:35 in the morning! last time it was 6:07 at Night..WOW Big difference..._

"I Slept that long?" "It's what the poison does to your immune system Nya." She replied taking a sip of coffee. I burst into tears right then and there, Misako stood up and comforted me. "It's okay...we'll get the Cure I promise." She said. "I forgot about it...why did this happen to me? ME! Nya Flame! WHY?!" I screamed. "Nya, calm down...you're going to live. You're Brothers are out on a mission to save you..." I looked up at her. "Brothers?" I asked. She stands up and walks to her room. She came out with an Purplish Ninja suit embedded with Red jewels. "Nya Flame. I'm proud to announce you are...THE SISTER OF FIRE! CONTROLLER OF LIGHTNING! HELPER OF THE Wind..." She smiled. I giggled. "ME?!" "YES you!" I screamed with joy and hugged Misako. "Thank you." I whispered. "Anytime...Anytime" She stroked my hair. "TRY IT ON!" She shouted. I took the ninja suit excitedly and ran for my room. I changed as fast as possible. I came out and posed. Misako looked like she was going to cry. "You look Beautiful sweetheart!" She said. "Thank you..." I replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I told Misako. I walked to the door and looked thru the hole. "Hello? Anyone home?" Some guy in a suit. Looks like he's from the Government...I thought as I opened the door. "Hello ?" He asked. "Walker? I'm Nya..Nya Flame." I replied in confusion. "Oh...wrong house...Ah Ms,Flame do you have any sort of Relationship with Jay Walker?" He asked. "Yes...he's my part time boyfriend...why?" "I'm so sorry..." He handed me a pair of gold Nunchucks. Jay's Nunchucks. I stared at them in disbelief. "Jay...he's...dead?" I whispered. But before he could answer a girl came running up the street. "NYA!" she screamed. Emma...I thought. "What is it Emily?" I asked. "Don't call me that...it's EEEE-MMMM-AAAA!" She said. "Will you just tell me all ready EEEE-MMMM-AAAA! ?" I said sarcastically. "Very funny." "JUST TELL ME ALREADY EMMA FROST PRENTICE WALKER!" I screamed. "We need your help...Kai and Jay don't care if you're pregnant WE NEED YOU! FIRE SHADOW IS ABOUT TO KILL JAY!" She cried. "WHAT?!" I ran to my room and grabbed my Exo-suit. I walked back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misako...Oh no...

* * *

Misako's POV

What was Nya doing?! Sneaking out like that behind my back! "Where do you think you are going?" I asked. She turned. "YOU MISSY ARE PREGNANT!" I screamed. "Mom. I need her." Emma said. "Jay needs her." I simmered down. 'Fine...as long as I come with you." I replied. "Moooom!" Emma whined. I stared at her as she rolled her eyes. Time for discipline. "EMMA!" I yelled. She ran down the street scraeming "Bloody murderrr!. Me and Nya had our fit of laughter and ran after her. "What happened to my Boyfriend?" Nya asked. "Well...We ran into a girl. She kept attacking us well mainly Jay like she hated him or something." Emma said. "Continue." I asked. "Yes please." Nya pleaded. "Well she finally hit him hard enough that he fell...we were on a little cliff and..." She didn't want to finish. "WHAT?!" Nya screamed tears pouring like an never ending waterfall. "S-s-s-she pushed him..." Emma cried. "NO!" Nya screamed doubling over and lying on the ground crying. "No, no,no...it can't be...He never got to see his child...or see me alive..." She cried harder. She looked up, anger in her brown eyes. "What was her name?" Nya asked angrily. "GemStone." Emma replied, Suddenly Nya cried in pain. "NO WAY!" She cried, "WHA?!" Emma yelled jumping from Nya like a scared cat. "What is it Nya?" I asked putting my arm on her shoulder. "You can tell me..." I added. "No...this can't be...not now..." She yelled. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "THE BABY IS COMING!" Nya screeched. Emma's mouth touched the ground and I could feel wonky...but..I have to stay awake...for Nya's sake.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! LOVE YOU ALL! :3**

I'm sad to announce this story might be ending T.T

**Tell me if you think I should make a sequeal in the the reviews! Thanks :D**

**R&R NOW :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! This is a warning!**

**If you are offend by people giving birth...this is not for you! :P Nya is going to be pretty graphic in her POV (My friend dared me -.-) Anyway, be prepared for it! I warned you! :P**

* * *

Chapter 15

Nya's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when Emma told me Jay had died. I'm going to hunt down that GemStone Chick! Avenge my love. Grrrrrr! I suddenly felt a small pain shooting up my stomach, Oh no...not now... "NOW WAY!" I cried. "WHA?!" Emma yelled jumping from me like I was a monster. "What is it Nya?" Misako asked. "You can tell me..." "No...this can't be...not now..." I said. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "THE BABY IS COMING!" I screeched. I saw Emma's jaw drop and saw Misako's eyes. She looked dizzy. "WE NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL NOW!" Emma yelled. She and her Mother picked me up and hauled me to Jay's blue electric car with lightning printed on it. On the hood and the back it said 'Electric Love. My Nya.' In handwriting and was spray painted. In the middle of the 'O' my face replaced it. I always smiled at this. Jay really loved me didn't he? We got into the car me in the backseat and Emma driving(OH NO! :P) You haven't seen Emma drive...She's a maniac! She'll scare me enough that I'll give Birth right here right now in my Boyfriends car! Oh god...I hope not...leave that to the professionals. Emma will end up screaming and accidentally ripping my face off with scissors if we did birth old fashioned style at home. We arrived at the hospital soon enough. As we entered my Water broke and I was taken in immediately. I was getting contractions at 2 minutes PER! I was starting to get paranoid. Misako and Emma walked in. "But Moooom! I don't wanna be here!" Emma whined. "I don't wanna see where babies come from! I want to believe they still come out of cabbages!" "Emma, sooner or later you're going to have a baby. You better learn now." Misako shot back. "WHAT?! WITH WHOM?!" Emma screeched. "Well, if you keep your relationship with Kai...you'll get pregnant soon." I laughed. Emma burst into tears. "MOMMY!" She cried. I suddenly felt horrible. "OOOH!" I groaned. "Misako?" I asked. "Yes...?" "Can you get the Doctor early? This baby isn't waiting!" I said. "Sure thing." She rushed out. "Can I leave?!" Emma whined. "No...I'm not your mother." I giggled, as she pouted. The doctors ran in. "Okay everyone get ready!" He shouted. I got ready. "IS THIS GOING TO HURT?!" Emma yelled. "Just a little bit sweetie." He patted her head. "I'm NOT A KID!" She screeched. The Doctors already started. I let out a scream. They better hurry! The Doctors all crowded around me...this is it...End of part one...

* * *

How is it so far? Do you need to cry or throw up? Thinking you'll be scarred for life? :P JK!

* * *

Emma's POV

Why am I stuck here?! I tried sneaking out but when Nya went into Labor...I couldn't...shes my best friend...I sat down again and watched the whole thing. Nya screamed in pain. I closed my eyes. She screamed again. I doubled over putting my face in my hands. I peeked and saw her in pain..big time! She screamed and I couldn't look away. I felt bad for her...Am I really going to do this when I have a baby? and With Kai? MOM! WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS?! I decided to buy a Pregnancy test on our way home tomorrow, that is...if they let Nya out of the Hospital. I could tell she pushed harder cos she screamed so loud I thought I had been sure I had gone deaf! I looked and saw her crying. She screamed again, she pushed super hard...it wasn't coming out! "Nya, we'll need you to push harder!" The Doctor yelled. She did, she pushed as hard as she could..OIYYY! She screamed in agony again. I had closed my eyes. When I opened them I heard crying. I looked and saw Nya holding a pink bundle. She was crying. Suddenly her eyes go wide. "THERES ANOTHER ONE!" She screamed. Oh no. NO NO NO! Crap... She start screeching again. Finally her fit of screaming ended. She had another bundle...this one was Blue. "Miss...You're having another..." The Doctor said. "WHAT?!" I screamed. I don't want to hear another scream for awhile!

(Poor Emma! :( Hope she gets better LOL :P) Nya kept pushing. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and finally...she was holding another blue bundle. "Miss Flame...you just gave birth to Triplets..." The Doctor exclaimed with a smile...

* * *

**Well how was it? :P**

R&R :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who reviewed! :D Nothing much to say sooo...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Nobody's POV

Nya had just gave Birth to triplets when Emma snuck to a drugstore nearby to get.. .WHAT.!. She placed it on the counter. "I'd like to buy this..." She said to the woman. "Aren't you a little young?" She asked. "No...I'm 18." Emma replied. "I'm in a long time relationship with my Boyfriend." She added proudly. "Oh..I'm sorry, Do you want it bagged?" She asked. "Yes." Emma took off for the Hospital. "Emma?" Misako asked, "Hi Mom...ugh I need to use the Bathroom! Went to get a slushy from 7/11, I was thirsty! When I said small they gave me a freakin large!" She told her mother. It was actually true, she hid the test in her purse then went to 7/11 to get a slushy. She bolted for the bathroom and tried the test. She waited five minutes. Emma looked at the test. It had 2 pink lines. She read the box. 1 line means 'Negative' 2 means... 'Positive..." Emma cried. Misako came into the bathroom. "Emma? What's wrong?!" She asked. She held the test. "What?!" She saw 2 lines. She looked at the box. "Emma are you..." she started. "I think I may be. You know those tests are usually wrong." Emma sighed, tears pouring... "Emma...why didn't you tell me?!" Misako shouted. "I'm sorry Mum." She cried.

* * *

****Misako's POV

I heard crying and went into the bathroom "Emma? What's wrong?!" I asked. She held up the test. "What?!" I saw the 2 lines. I looked at the box. "Emma are you..."I started. "I think I may be. You know those tests are usually wrong." Emma sighed, tears pouring... "Emma...why didn't you tell me?!" I shouted. "I'm sorry Mum..." She cried into my shoulder. "It's alright...I'm here for you and so is Nya." I told her stroking her hair. "Really?" "Really!" She smiled. "So...I'm having me and Kai's Baby?" She asked. I nodded. "But he isn't my boyfriend!" I thought for a moment. "Hmmm..." I said. "I don't know...You have kissed him a few times...I call that boyfriend/girlfriend." "How do you know?!" She screamed. "I saw you and Kai making out in the hallway." I said. Emma gulped. "Hey it's okay...I'm proud of you!" I told her. She smiled...I was happy...My little girl would have an Baby! Me and Garmadon would be Grandparents! Well, and Ed and Edna, I still don't get that bond between The "Walker and Garmadon family" thing...

* * *

Jay's POV

(A/N this is an riddle! :D)

Life...in the past...

Gone like an pirates mast.

Sailing away on the open sea..

Nothing I'll be...

Alone...forever..Nothing at all..

I just want to say...

GOODBYE...

* * *

**Might not be the best poem -.-**

* * *

Unknowns POV

I laughed as he fell in pain with the rocks I sent flying with Telekinesis. "AHAHAHAHA!" I screamed. I saw a red tornado rush toward me. I knocked it down with a simple wave of my hand. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! I AM WIND!" I yelled. "YOU'RE A GONER!" I laughed. "Didn't you know Kai?" His eyes went wide. "Remember me?! You're EX?! The one that still loves you?! The one with the heart you BROKE?!" I screamed standing over him. "I didn't break your heart...you left me!" He yelled. "I'M SURE KAI!" I yelled. Who was I you wonder? My name is Kira. Kai broke my heart when he left his blacksmith shop when we were supposed to go out on a date that night! I turned evil... I decided to get revenge. I turned into 'GemStone', a lean mean fighting machine. I throw rocks with my Telekinesis. This time...Straight at Kai's best friend... "JAYYY!" They all scream...Man...This is wonderful...There...This is my entertainment...seeing my Ex suffer...

* * *

Sorry if this was short :) I'm lost on this one :P It ends soon soooo...sorry...Do you think I should make a sequel?

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Kai's POV**

"**Jay...man stay with me!" I called. I slapped his face to keep his eyes open as we drove the Ultra Sonic Raider to the Hospital. Me and Cole lifted Jay out of the back seat and rushed him in. "HELP! THIS MAN IS DYING!" I called. Nurses came running. "Walker?" A Nurse asked. "Jay Walker.." I replied; "how did this happen?" she asked. "We were attacked..." I started and finished my story. Did this really happen? Was Jay really going to die? maybe? Is my sister incredibly sick? I suddenly heard a scream...It sounded like...EMMA!? "EMMA!" I yelled. I ran to the direction of her scream. I burst through the doors of the womens bathroom. "EMMA!" I called. She jumped up in fright...She hugged me... "I'm so glad to see you Kai..." She sniffed. "What's the matter baby?" I asked. "I-i-i-I J-j-just found...out..I-I-I'm...P-P-Pregnant..." She whispered the last part through her stuttering. "What? Im...?" I asked nervously. She nodded. "A Father..." I literally fainted...**

**Emma's POV**

"**A father..." I said. Kai fainted. "UGH! why did you do this now?!" I asked. I walked to the nurse and told her what happened to Kai. She helped me lift him up and get him on a gurney to rest and let the news sink in. I went to see Nya and tell her. "Hi..." I whispered as she held the three little ones. One girl, two boys."Hi Em..." She sighed. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I'm dying remember?" She asked. "This is my last week..." She added. Tears stung my eyes. "Nya..." I looked into her eyes. "You're going to be fine..." I said. She smiled. "I hope so." "I have some news Nya..." I turned away from her gaze. "What is it?" She asked calmly. "I'm...Pregnant..." I said. Her brown eyes went huge. "Kai...is...a...father?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh, Honey! I'm so happy for you!" Nya cried. "I'm ashamed..." I said. "How?" I gulped again. "My Mom...Caught me and Kai making out..." I said whispering the last bits. Nya gasped. "Omg...You two..." She burst into fits of laughter making the triplets wake up...I kinda laughed..."What are their names?" I asked changing the subject. "The two boys are Harry and Liam and the baby girl? Danielle." She said stroking Dani's hair. "Would you like to hold her?" Nya asked. "Sure." I whispered...And I held her...all night long...We were a family...I'd do anything...anything to protect these children... I looked back at some of my memories, not very happy ones since I was seperated from my parents...but still they make memories. Now look at me, I'm going to have a family too! I smiled at the kids. Nya fell asleep after a few hours and I didn't remember anything since then...**

**The end...**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with school -.-**

**But yeah, here is the last chapter T.T I seriously want to cry! But, we still have unanswered questions right? **

**Where is Fire Shadow?**

**What is he planning?**

**Is Emma really pregnant?**

**IS JAY ALIVE!?**

**Well, your answers to the questions are coming! There are two new story's based on this story! :D:D:D:D YAY PARTY xP**

**R&R! **

**PS.. Do you have any characters? I need 4 plz :)**


	11. EPILOGUE: This is only the beginning

EPILOGUE:

Zane's POV

My eyes opened to a dark room. The only things I could see were the dots surrounding the inside of my eyelids. I couldn't sense anything, or smell anything for that matter. I tried to move but I figured my hands were tied to something. I fumbled with the rope. I felt a little pang of pain. "UGHHHHH.." I gasped. I broke my nail in half. I struggled more. Where are the guys when you need them? Something unexpected happened next, Lights flipped on. I heard laughing. "Who's there?" I snapped. "Your worst nightmare Zane..." The laugh continued. My eyes went wide... "Jeramee." I hissed. "Correct you idiot." I heard someone coming. My face moved to the left in pain. I sensed he had slapped me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Oh, how about your friends lives? Nya's boyfriend's head in my clutches?" He said. "And most of all...a bride.." He snickered. "A bride?" I asked. "Who would want to marry a despicable man like you?" I spat. "YES A BRIDE!" He yelled. "You didn't answer my question...Who would want to marry you?" I said again. "I DON'T KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU GATHER A BUNCH OF FEMALES AND ASK THEM!?" He screamed in my face. "Who do you want to marry then?" I questioned. "You know who she is." I felt my face go cold. Nya... "Nya." I said. Fire Shadow nodded, smiling. "She'll never marry you" I growled. "There is hope isn't there?" He laughs. "Now...say goodbye Zane...to everything..." He raised his sword.. It came to my neck, he pulled it back, swung it down and...

Nya's POV

I awoke to a sudden burst of pain in my chest. "Arugh!" I screeched. Emma jumped up, she almost dropped Danielle. "WHAT!?" She yelled "WHAT IS IT!?" "Owww...Emma, get the...DOCTOR NOW!" I screamed. Emma quickly stood up and ran, she only took 3 minutes to come back. "What's wrong ?" He asked. "I don't know!" I cried in pain. "Get the x-rays!" He called down the hall. 3 nurses came into the room with some weird machine. He put it to my chest. We saw a burst of green going up...heading for my heart. I started panicking. I couldn't breathe... I knew it was the poison...I knew I was a goner...

Cole's POV

I stood outside the hospital... "C'mon Jay!" I prayed. "Stay with us!" He needed quite a lot of prayers after that twit got him. I turned and went in. "JAY WALKER!" I yelled before the nurse could ask who I was looking for. She looked at me like I was a nut. "R-room 234..." She squeaked. I bolted past the doctor who came from a random room. I made it to the door and pretty much kicked it open. I saw Kai in a chair, head in his bloody hands. "Did he?" I asked. Kai looked up, he was crying. He pointed to the bed. I saw Jay, motionless, the computer not beeping, his heart rate on screen was flat... He was gone. "No..." I whispered. It couldn't be. "I'm sorry..." Kai said. "It's not your fault." "Yes it is..." He replied, "She was my ex..." "That doesn't mean his death was your fault...it was hers Kai." I said. We stayed in silence for several minutes. I swore I heard the machine beeping. "I can even hear the machine making the noises." I said sadly. "Wait, Cole...that is the machine!" Kai yelled. I turned my head to Jay's lifeless body. The machine was beeping. IT WAS! Jay jumped up. His eyes glowing bright blue, with the blood on his face, I would have sworn he was a zombie. "NYA!" He yelled. The scream came from the next room...

* * *

How was that for an absolute ending!? :D

I'm almost done writing the first chapter for Kidnapped In Time 2! YAY! :D

R&R Please!

PS... I have got enough characters thanks to: I love Marshal Lee, Ninjagosilverninja1 and 9 for their awesome characters! :D Thanks so much Guys


End file.
